Himekoi (Hidden Love) Deux
by RaidouXIV
Summary: After finding out about Bossun's plans to leave abroad, Himeko takes to the airport to bid him farewell. Emotions run high as three years of daily interactions with her fearless leader, whom she now realizes she has feelings for, come to an end. In the heat of the moment, she declares her love for him. However, his reaction was not what she expected...


**Author's note: So I just finished reading Sket Dance recently and it was really great. It wasn't the best I've seen from shonen manga, but I liked how it balanced two drastically different tones of storytelling - comedic and dramatic. That said, the ending was _almost_ perfect if it wasn't for the fact that Bossun was a dense main character. Pretty much all of the series' plot threads were tied up except for the Bossun-Himeko romantic subplot, which was hinted at since the _very beginning._ Out of frustration, I decided to write a fix-fic where Bossun wasn't completely dense, but I still tried to retain his and Himeko's character. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I don't know how well I did in that regard. Anyway, without further ado, here is Himekoi (Hidden Love) Deux, because I'm not creative enough to think of a title that wasn't just ripped straight from the manga.**

* * *

Her footsteps were loud as her heels clacked against the marble floor of the airport.

Hime Onizuka made her way to the waiting area, the 'clicks' and 'clacks' of her heels sounding with her every step.

Growing up, she never was a fan of high heels. Being the athletic tomboy who was the star of her elementary hockey team, she preferred footwear that were comfortable and easy to run around in. Heels were out of the question.

Yet, today she had made an exception and chosen to wear her only pair of heels, used only once or twice in middle school, and left inside their box to collect dust on top of her bedroom shelf.

Not only that, but she also put on makeup, and wore a brand new denim jacket she had bought just days before, wearing a plain white tank top underneath. Completing her outfit was a polka-dotted mini-blouse she had bought along with the jacket.

' _This isn't right! I look like I'm ready for a date or somethin'!'_ she chewed herself out for being overdressed. Today, was an important day to her but to no one else, because today was the day that Yuusuke "Bossun" Fujisaki was leaving for the United States of America.

After the dramatic events leading up to the completion of the SKET-dan's final job, the inseparable trio of friends finally decided to retire and go their separate ways.

She had been so happy when she found out that she had passed the entrance exam to Sakahara University, and that Bossun had passed the exam as well.

But then, Bossun told her about how he was going abroad instead, travelling the world as a volunteer worker, helping people from different countries around the globe. It was a noble pursuit for sure, and one that was very fitting for a person like him, but Himeko was more than a little disappointed that the two of them would not see each other for several years.

' _That idiot. Why'd he hafta spring this on me all of a sudden? I wasn't prepared for this.'_ Her musings were interrupted when she noticed that said 'idiot' was now approaching her while waving his hand in the air.

' _I can see you, idiot. Stop waving your hand in the air like a dumbass.'_ She straightened up, and subconsciously tucked a lock of her bleached blonde hair behind her ear.

All of a sudden, memories of their time together filled her thoughts – memories of him befriending her, of accepting her despite her past as a delinquent. She remembered her time in the SKET-dan, and all of the laughs, tears, and fights that they had with one another. She remembered all those times when her fearless leader would come to her rescue when she was in trouble, always the first to arrive at the scene.

' _Why am I rememberin' all these things now? I really am in love with him aren't I?'_ she admitted to herself.

"Huuuh?! Don't tell me you're the only one sending me off?" Bossun said, completely unaware of the inner turmoil of the girl before him.

"What about Switch? Sasuke? Captain? Am I really that unpopular?!"

At the mention of Switch's name, Himeko seethed as she was reminded of who came up with this idea in the first place. _'That stupid otaku'_ she thought.

She had received an email from Switch earlier today. It was apparently a group email sent to everyone in their class that was planning on seeing Bossun off today.

[Everyone-! Let's leave the two of them together \\(^o^)/ Do your best, Himeko!]

' _Everyone's readin' too much into the atmosphere!'_ Despite knowing that no one aside from her would show up, she still went anyway.

Deep down, she already half-expected this to happen. When she realized her feelings for Bossun, naturally, the person she went to for advice was the SKET-dan's third member and secretary, Usui "Switch" Kazuyoshi.

He was the closest friend that she and Bossun had since their first-year of high school, and he revealed that he had actually been scheming for years to get the two of them together, so of course, she expected him to try something like this before they went their separate ways.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't spoken a word to Bossun since he arrived and quickly tried to make an excuse as to why she was the only one there.

"W-well, it's all good ain't it? We had a farewell party a couple of days ago too." An admittedly rather poor excuse, but she tried.

"Tsk. What a cold-hearted bunch. On that note, you're so nice. As expected of a woman with a big heart." Bossun replied nonchalantly.

' _W-what the hell's this guy talkin' about? It's gotten to this point and he ain't realized it yet? Is he stupid?'_ Himeko mentally facepalmed and gave her friend a verbal lashing he would never hear.

"As expected of a woman born in Osaka." Bossun continued.

' _That's got nothin' to do with it!'_ came Himeko's trademark tsukkomi response, though her boke didn't hear it.

Time seemed to slow down for Himeko even though her heartbeat sped up. She knew what she wanted to say to him, but the words wouldn't come out.

' _I've got to say it. I've got to tell him properly that I like him. Bossun is going somewhere far away.'_

"Thanks for today. Guess I'll be going now."

"Eh?" She wanted to tell him not to go.

"Are you still going to university with that blonde hair?"

"Huh?" She hoped that he would have gone with her to that university.

"You wore some make-up today, huh?"

"W-what?" She wished he knew that she wanted to look cute for him.

"Don't catch a cold, okay?"

None of the words she wanted to say were coming out of her mouth. This was it. In the end, she couldn't tell him, and Bossun would leave without ever knowing how she truly felt about him.

"Yeah, you take care of yourself, too." She said, reluctantly.

"Well then, I'll get going." With a wave of his hand, Bossun turned around to leave.

' _Tell him not to go. Don't go, Bossun... Bossun…'_

"Bossun!"

"Huh?" When he turned around in response, she realized that she had actually said that last one aloud. ' _Crap! My voice came out!'_

"Ah… I, umm…" She stammered. Now he was expecting her to say something, and the pressure was getting to her.

He peered at her through dark brown eyes. Those eyes of his, usually aloof and spacing out, were now sharp and keen, their attention directed solely at her.

She knew she couldn't stop him from going abroad now. He was already set on this path of his, just as she was set in her path to become a school teacher. Yet, she didn't want it to end like this.

She wanted to thank him for all he'd done, for being her first friend in high school, for helping her to change her delinquent ways, for asking her to form a club with him and giving her the most fulfilling high school life she could have asked for.

And yet, it was more than that, because beyond all of the thank you's, she wanted to tell him that she admired him. She admired him for his charisma, his talent for deductive reasoning, his willingness to help other people, even complete strangers. He never gave up on anyone, even if it was just the most menial of jobs handed to them. He always made sure that everyone was happy in the end.

He was, and still is her ever-supportive friend, the charismatic and fearless leader of the club that she co-founded and dedicated her entire high-school life to, and the boy she fell in love with.

"I love you, Bossun." she said, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her chest.

' _I said it!'_ It was his turn in the hot seat now, for she was the one awaiting a response this time.

...

...

...

"W-whaaaat?!" It was not the response she was expecting.

"What did you—I mean why- Why the hell would you say something like that now?" This was definitely far from anything she could have imagined happening after her confession.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked. She was feeling a little anxious since she did not expect this

"You do realize I'm leaving, right? I'm going away for several years! Why the hell would you say that to me now?!"

"Wha—" Himeko was at a loss for words at how her honest and heartfelt confession was just completely shattered by this guy with no delicacy.

"You- you JERK! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to say that?! I was sweatin' bullets over here!"

"Well yeah, it was hard for you but put yourself in my shoes, man! You can't just drop a bomb like that when I'm about to leave and expect me to be okay with it! Why did you choose NOW of all times to tell this to me?!"

Himeko felt her embarrassment dissipate and it was quickly replaced with anger. How could Bossun have disregarded her confession so easily after she had mustered up all of her courage to tell him she loved him? She was hurt, very much so, to be honest. "Well I would have told ya earlier if ya hadn't told me you were goin' to Sakahara Uni, which you're NOT, by the way. So it's your fault for not telling me you were goin' abroad!" She retaliated.

"Well, sorry about that, but I wasn't expecting you to pull this on me! I was really dead set on this, you know! And then you go and say something like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Bossun clutched his heart as if he was actually experiencing cardiac arrest. Himeko found this unamusing. It was like he was making light of the situation.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to hold back crying in public. She bowed her head slightly so nobody could see. Finally, she let all of her hurt feelings loose and snapped back at Bossun, "Well I'm sorry that I said I loved you! I didn't know that pouring my heart out and tellin' ya how I really feel would make you this upset!"

"Of course not! There's no way I'd be upset! I love you too, dammit!"

And the world around the two of them fell silent. Himeko's head shot right back up as her blue eyes, wide with shock, locked with the brown eyes of her former club leader. Bossun immediately clammed up, reeling from embarrassment at what he had just said and the two of them stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds. To them, however, it felt like hours waiting for the other to speak. Finally, it was Bossun who broke the silence, "I've actually loved you for a while now. I've always thought you're a pretty headstrong girl. Even if you can be a bit brash and gullible sometimes, you've still got a big heart, and you care a lot about the people close to you." He trailed off, trying to think of what to say next.

At this point, Himeko's cheeks were tinged slightly. She was so happy to learn of Bossun's true feelings that she didn't even register his comment about her being brash and gullible. She was still too embarrassed at Bossun's sudden reply to find the words to respond. Not getting a reply, Bossun continued, "A-anyway, I can't believe you sprung this up on me like this. Now I'm having second thoughts about going abroad, even though I've come this far." Himeko felt a weight be lifted from her chest. _'So he didn't hate me, he was just having trouble deciding between staying with me or continuing abroad.'_ It made her heart flutter knowing that she was important enough to him that she made him reconsider going abroad. She sighed with relief, and under her breath, she muttered, "Say that sooner, idiot. You're gonna make me misunderstand or somethin'."

"Huh? What was that?" Her idiotic crush blurted out. She shook off any doubts she had left in her mind. Now knowing that Bossun reciprocated her feelings, she looked up at him confidently and shot him her most cheerful smile, "Noooothing, idiot." Himeko sang playfully. It was now Bossun's turn to be flushed with embarrassment. That smile made his heart jump.

"Ya don't hafta give up on the path you've chosen." Himeko reassured him. "Because I'll wait for ya, 'kay?"

Bossun stood agape for a moment before responding with, "Y-yeah. Th-thanks, Himeko." The two teenagers, lost in their own world, were brought back to reality when a voice rang through the intercom, announcing the next flight.

Bossun regained his bearings and bade Himeko farewell, "Well, I'll be going now."

Somehow, Himeko wasn't satisfied with this outcome. She was more than elated when she learned that Bossun returned her affection for him, and she was content with waiting for him to come back from his volunteer work abroad, but she didn't want to part ways with him like this. There was something missing.

As Bossun turned around to leave, Himeko called out to him, "Bossun!"

Bossun turned around once again only to be caught off guard when Himeko threw her arms around his neck. Then, breaking through all steps of rational thinking, Himeko pressed her lips to his. His eyes were wide with surprise at her actions, but her eyes were closed as she savored every moment of their first kiss. ' _Yeah, now this is more like it.'_ Bossun eventually got over his shock and returned her embrace while deepening the kiss. The two of them couldn't care less that they were in public. They were engrossed in the act, wanting to burn this moment into their memories for years.

Finally the two of them broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Still locked in embrace, Himeko looked into his eyes and said, "Have a nice trip. Come back soon, 'kay?" And for the first time since her confession a few minutes ago, Bossun replied with confidence and without embarrassment, "Yeah. I'll be back soon. Just you wait."

Once he had boarded the airplane, Himeko stretched her arms over her head. _'Guess I hafta thank those guys for this._ ' She thought as she started to leave the airport. Her steps were filled with a bounce that made the clacking of her heels against the marble floor even more noticeable. For some reason, she didn't seem to care.

* * *

 **And there you have it, my first fanfiction. Although I love reading good stories, I'm not much of a writer myself, but I'd like to get better. Criticism is much appreciated. This story probably won't have a continuation, however, because I'm not very good with gags, and I don't think a long-form Sket Dance story would be good if it were just romance and without any of the gags. As I said before, the balance between drama and comedy is what made the series great for me. This was just something I wrote as my own headcanon for the last chapter. Still, thank you for reading my first fic, and hopefully I'll be motivated enough and have enough free time in my schedule to get writing more stories soon.**


End file.
